starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzuriha Christian Lion
"Tres bien! Otori is indeed an interesting guy!" - Yuzuriha Christian Lion Appearance Yuzuriha has bright green eyes and bright green long hair that reaches below his waist. His hair is curled at the ends and his bangs are parted slightly to the left. In his school uniform, Yuzuriha wears a fancy light purple dress shirt in place of the school standard shirt and ties a purple sash around his waist. He does not wear the school's standard vest and tie. His blazer is the Kao Council's blazer which he wears unbuttoned. Personality Flamboyant and energetic, Yuzuriha is the mood maker of the Kao Council. Compared to the other members, he acts a bit more childish. However, he does take his duties as a member of the Kao Council seriously. He was in support of removing Otori from the council and demoting Team Otori to a regular team in order protect the traditions of Ayanagi Gakuen. History Yuzuriha was born in France. He moved to Japan right before starting high school at Ayanagi Gakuen. During his first year, he became a member of Team Tsukigami. Along with teammates Sazanami, Akatsuki, Hiragi, and Otori, he trained under Tsukigami Haruto. When Otori voiced out his desire to add a different arrangement to "Ayanagi Showtime", like most of the team, Yuzuriha sided against the suggestion. With the exception of Otori who withdrew, Team Tsukigami eventually passed the screening process and entered the Musical Department. During his second year, he joined the gardening club and planted many flowers on the campus grounds. In his third year, Yuzuriha became a member of the Kao Council. Relationships Otori Itsuki Yuzuriha first met Otori after the two were placed on Team Tsukigami during their first year. Otori would often give Yuzuriha advice, something that he loved him for. However, when Otori voiced out his desire to add a different arrangement to "Ayanagi Showtime", Yuzuriha sided against the suggestion. Unlike Hiragi and Akatsuki, Yuzuriha never hated Otori for leaving. Although he pushed to remove him from the Kao Council, he did it in order to protect Ayanagi Gakuen's traditions. He later shows concern for Otori after he takes leave from school and promises to evaluate his team fairly. Sazanami Sakuya Yuzuriha first met Sazanami after the two were placed on Team Tsukigami during their first year. Together with Hiragi and Akatsuki, they eventually passed the screening process and entered the Musical Department. In their third year, they both became members of the Kao Council. They've continued to be good friends and are often seen together. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Virgo. * In Ayanagi Animal Park Series acrylic key chain set, his animal motif is the mouse. * In Ayanagi IF Series post card set, he is a tennis player. * As revealed in Volume 5's special recorded drama「Star-Myu in Sport Festival」, he's extremely afraid of creatures with long bodies, especially eels. * Based on SutaMu Q&A Volume 3: ** When he first came to Japan, people described him as "a dangerous (ヤバい yabai) guy from France". He thought this was a compliment (yabai can also mean amazing). When he found out it wasn't it, he commented that Japanese is difficult. ** He is confident in his fashion sense. He says that in France, it's something you can be sentenced to death for. However, it's depressing whenever Akatsuki calls his uniform strange. ** His weakness is long creatures, such as earthworms and snakes. He hates Japanese eels. ** Up until high school, he lived in France. In middle school, he was called "Lion" (his first name) or "Lio" for short. ** His favorite means of transportation is by ship. He loves being by the waterside and when the ship takes off, the sea breeze feels good. It also feels good to hear the murmur of the Seine (a long river in France) while riding a pleasure cruise. ** In his report book, his teachers wrote "Lio can get along with anyone. He's a genius at making friends!" ** He hates hidden cameras. During his first Ayanagi Festival, his classmates played a prank and scared him. He's been completely traumatized ever since. ** The first thing he does in the morning is to comb his hair. Men with long hair have to take care of their appearance! ** His favorite food is a breakfast classic - oeuf à la coque (a soft-boiled egg). When he came to Japan, the dorm mother secretly made him some. ** He spends his day off at home, calling his friends from France. It's difficult to get in touch during the week because of the time difference. ** One bad thing about him is that he "can't read the air". Akatsuki is always telling him to pay more attention. Japanese really is difficult... ** He likes places that have lots of plants around. During his second year, he joined the gardening club and planted many flowers on the campus grounds. ** He deals with stress by passing time surrounding himself with beautiful things. ** He wants to see Sazanami burst into laughter. He'll try tickling him the next time he sees him. ** Because he is multilingual, he is good at French and English. ** He is bad at Japanese. Although he is able to speak the language, he still struggles at reading long sentences. ** Between meals and sleep, he chooses meals because the French love to eat delicious foods. ** His favorite drink is traditional, homemade vichyssoise (a type of thick soup). ** He is not dexterous at all. When he was a first year, he injured himself a lot while making stage props. ** He hates the cold, but believes snowy landscapes look beautiful in photos and videos. ** Last words: "Merci! Are you enjoying yourselves, Kao Council? The moment we gather may result in bloodshed (he laughs here), but I'll do my best to keep the mood cheerful. Just leave it me!" * Meaning of Yuzuriha's name: ** 楪 (Yuzuriha) : small dish, window List of Songs Gallery Yuzuriha001.jpg|Yuzuriha's Profile 00000236.gif|Chibi Ayanagi Animal Park Series 14.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF-Yuzuriha+Sazanami.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series 8-2.png|Episode 8 Eyecatch 2 Banner 14.jpg|Banner Main Icon (14).png|Icon - Main Tanabata Festival Icon (14).jpg|Icon - Tanabata Festival Christian.jpg|Christian Lion Yuzuriha (Ova) Christian-chan.jpg|Christian ep 1 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male